


Night at the Museum (Book 2)

by Pinktree26



Series: Night at the Museum [2]
Category: Night at the Museum, Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Gen, Night at the Museum - Freeform, Other, The Tablet of Ahkmenrah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinktree26/pseuds/Pinktree26
Summary: The exhibits are being moved to the Smithsonian in D.C. Savanna is determined to keep them in New York and hatches a plan to get them back. What will she do to save them from Kahmunrah, who happens to be her brother. She doesn't know this and acts like she exchanges Ahkmenrah for him. Will the Pharaoh fall for it, or will he figure out her plan?





	1. Smithsonian

~Four years later~

 

Savanna's POV

 

I entered the museum in the evening, in time to see crates out in the lobby. I saw Dr. McPhee walking along, and I stopped him. 

"What's going on here, sir?" I asked. 

"We're replacing some of the exhibits with new ones. The tablet and Ahkmenrah are moving as well. They're being taken to the Federal Archives in D.C. Don't worry, it'll be fine," he said, before walking out the door. 

I pulled out my phone and dialed Larry's number. I waited for a few seconds before he picked up. 

"Hey, Savanna. What's up?" he asked. 

"Larry, get to the museum, now," I ordered. 

"What? Why?"

"I will tell you when you get here. Now hurry up!"

"Okay. I'm on my way."

He hung up and walked in a few minutes later. He noticed the boxes, and I explained the situation to him. The sun went down, and the exhibits came to life again. Boxes opened, and people climbed out. I noticed Ahkmenrah get out of his box, holding the tablet. I walked over to him and embraced him. 

"That box is better than my sarcophagus," he muttered. 

I smiled at his statement. As we walked through the halls, we talked about what was going to happen. That was when I remembered what exhibit was at the Smithsonian. Kahmunrah. I stopped dead in my tracks, making Ahkmenrah look at me. 

"What's wrong?" he asked. 

"I just remembered who was at the Smithsonian. Your brother," I whispered. 

Ahkmenrah turned pale but didn't say anything. He was silent for a minute before he took my hand. 

"He won't get anything of mine," he assured me. 

I nodded, not entirely sure of it. We walked back to the lobby and saw everyone getting back into their boxes. I helped Ahkmenrah get into his box and closed the lid. I turned to Larry. 

"I'm going to D.C.," I told him firmly. 

"What?"

"I'm going to D.C., Larry. If you want them to stay here, you will help me," I told him. 

"Fine. Let me contact Nicky," he said. 

He pulled out his phone and talked to his son for a while. When he was doing that, I was making sure that we got plane tickets to D.C. I went home and dressed as an Egyptian, not caring if people stared at me. Larry came and picked me up, taking us to the airport. We got on the plane, people looking at me weird. I ignored them, talking to Larry about how we were going to get inside. We figured we'd have to steal an I.D. card. 

We got to the Smithsonian and walked around for a bit until it was time for the museum to close. I let Larry deal with the one guard, Brundon, and take his I.D. We left him and walked to the area the crate would be. We saw a large box, and Larry decided to open it. Out popped two octopus tentacles, and he shoved them back in. We continued and found the red crate with all the exhibits. We also saw Kahmunrah and his soldiers were pointing spears at the crate. I grabbed a spear from one of the soldiers and pried open the box. I noticed that Dexter was holding the tablet and hooked it onto the spear. Larry tapped my shoulder, and I turned around to see Kahmunrah holding a tied up Ahkmenrah. I didn't know how I missed it before. 

"Try to get him untied," I hissed at Larry. 

He nodded as he moved over to let Ahkmenrah free of his binds. The second the tablet was in my hands, though, it started to glow. Larry jumped backward, only managing to half free the young Egyptian. I was still holding the tablet as the Egyptians came to life. Ahkmenrah stared at me in shock. I was also holding the spear. I shoved the tablet into Larry's hands as I pointed the spear at the nearest solider. 

"Get the spear," Kahmunrah said in Egyptian, thinking I wouldn't be able to understand. 

The soldier moved, but I swiped at him, cutting his cheek. He stumbled backward in surprise. 

"Don't touch me," I hissed, Aziza standing next to me. 

"Who are you?" Kahmunrah asked. 

"I am Nafretiri. Ahkmenrah's Queen," I snapped at him. "And this is Aziza, my cat."

Kahmunrah smiled at me. I noticed the soldier move closer, and I kicked him in the face, my dress following my movement. The soldier stumbled and fell, spear clattering away. I pointed my spear in his face, warning him to stay down. As other soldiers moved forward, I attacked them, pushing them back and away from me and Larry. Soon, all of them stayed a safe distance away, causing me to stand next to Larry, resting the spear against the floor. 

"Give me the tablet," Kahmunrah ordered. 

"I don't take orders from a psycho in a dress," I snapped. 

"It is not a dress. It is a tunic," he said. 

"Doesn't look like one. Does it, Larry?" I asked. 

"Not really. I'm going to have to agree with Sa - Nafretiri on this," Larry said. 

"You started to say something else," Kahmunrah stated, looking at him. 

"Yeah. Her real name is Savanna. Ahkmenrah gave her the name Nafretiri," Larry explained. 

"Baby brother loves her, right?" Kahmunrah asked his brother. 

"Shut up," Ahkmenrah snarled. 

"So you do," Kahmunrah said. 

Ahkmenrah didn't reply. His brother turned to me with a sickening smile and held his hand out. 

"Give me the tablet," he said. 

"Larry, give it to me," I told my friend. 

He looked at me but did as I said. I took it and turned to look at the older brother. I held out the tablet and saw Ahkmenrah's betrayed expression. 

"Thank you," Kahmunrah said, turning to walk off. 

"I thought you wanted the Cube," I said. 

"The Cube?" Kahmunrah asked. 

"The Cube of Rubic. The one that turns all your opponents into dust," I explained. "You know, Ahkmenrah didn't want to mess with it, either. Played it safe. You just struck me as the next-level kind of guy."

"I'm not my brother, Nafretiri."

"Clearly."

"I will kill all your friends in the blink of an eye. Now, take me to this Cube of Rubic," he demanded. 

I turned and walked off. I carried myself like a real Queen, leading the way to the octopus box. 

"Larry, help me with the Cube, will you?" I asked. 

He came over and unlocked one of the latches while I unlocked the other. We jumped backward as the box broke open. As everyone was distracted, I raced over and snatched the tablet out of Kahmunrah's hands, hitting him over the head with it, dazing him. Larry cut Ahkmenrah free, and the three of us ran off. A motorcycle came roaring next to us, and we saw it was General Custer. We jumped up and rode off. Custer didn't duck fast enough and was knocked off the bike by a low platform. We came to a stop as a red-headed woman came, and Larry brought the motorcycle to a screeching stop. 

"What's the rumpass, Ace?" the woman asked. 

"Look, lady. Will you move?" Larry hissed at her. 

"'Lady'? Who are you calling 'Lady'?" she asked. 

Before any one of us could reply, a spear hit the tire. I sighed, jumping out and running off, grabbing the woman's hand as I went. 

"Listen, Amelia Earhart. We are kind of under a museum, and this ancient Egyptian Pharaoh is trying to kill us to get this tablet. I'm Savanna Rose, this is Larry Daley, and this is Ahkmenrah. Anyway, either helps us out here or go away," I told her. 

"Thank you for explaining a little bit of what's going on here. And I would like to help you," Amelia said. 

"Okay, good. Now, we first need to lose these soldiers," I muttered. 

"Follow me," Amelia instructed.


	2. The Mad Pharaoh

We raced after Amelia, who led us to a hallway full of paintings. One of them had people on a frozen lake, skating. A snowball flew out and hit Larry on the shoulder. He stopped and turned to look at the painting. It was the first time that we had seen moving paintings before. It was then that the painted people started screaming and running. 

"Hey, we're not going to hurt you," Larry tried to say. 

"I don't think it's you they're afraid of, Mr. Daley," Amelia said, causing us to turn around. 

We saw a group of Kahmunrah's soldiers coming up to us, trapping us. I handed Ahkmenrah his tablet and gripped the spear in my hand tightly. I hadn't dropped it, which actually surprised me. Larry grabbed a pitchfork from a farmer in a painting next to him. Amelia snatched it out of his hands and threw it. 

"The Micronesians had much slower reflexes," Amelia stated as one of the soldiers caught the pitchfork. 

I backed up and jumped through the painting behind us, the others following. We were in the black and white of a celebration after a war. 

"Wow. Four bars in 1945," Larry said, looking at his phone. 

Nicky came over the phone, confusing Amelia Earhart. The Egyptian soldiers climbed in the painting, and Larry managed to get them distracted by saying to a man that he was from Brooklyn. The man and his friends ganged up on the soldiers, allowing us to get out of the painting and turn it around so they couldn't get out. We wandered through the halls, me walking next to Ahkmenrah. Aziza was cradled in Larry's arms, making sure that she didn't get left behind. 

"For a second, I thought you were just going to let my brother take the tablet and me," Akhmnerah told me. 

"Now, why would I do that? He was stupid enough to believe the 'Cube of Rubic' stuff. He would probably fall for any trap that was set up for him. I actually can't believe he managed to kill you. I would've expected him to not know how to use a weapon," I said, not looking directly at him. 

I was watching out for any sign of someone who would try and get us. A sudden movement made me snap my head to the side. My companions stopped and looked at me. My eyes narrowed at the spot where the movement had come from. Kahmunrah jumped out of absolutely nowhere, blade out. I raised the spear just in time to block the strike. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I snapped at him. 

"I want that tablet!" he shouted back. 

"Go make your own!"

"Why make my own when there's one right there?"

"Because it's not yours! It's the tablet of Ahkmenrah, not Kahmunrah!" I said. 

The blade in his hand swiped across my cheek, cutting into it. I heard Aziza hiss but knew better than to let her into the fight. 

"Larry, make sure Aziza doesn't get into this fight!" I ordered him over my shoulder. 

Larry's arms tightened around the kitten, even though her claws scraped his arms. 

 

Aziza's POV

 

I watched as the mad Pharaoh jumped out and attacked my mistress. I wanted to help but was restrained by Larry's arms. 

"Larry, make sure Aziza doesn't get into this fight!" my mistress shouted. 

Larry's arms tightened around me, preventing me from attacking the crazed Egyptian. I hissed, scrambling to get away. I saw Ahkmenrah look at me, silently telling me to calm down. I tried to slow my racing heart, regain control of myself. I hoped my mistress could last. 

 

Savanna's POV

 

"Get out of here now!" I ordered my friends. 

"I'm not going to leave you here!" Ahkmenrah shouted. 

"You don't have a choice! Now go!" I yelled at him. 

I heard hurried footsteps and risked looking over my shoulder to see them running away, Amelia practically dragging Ahkmenrah. A sharp pain hit my arm, bringing me back to the fight. All of a sudden, everything went black.


	3. The Plan is Hatched

Savanna's POV

 

I woke up tied to a pole. I looked around and saw that I was in a big room, a gate looking thing up against one wall. I saw a mound of gold and others riches piled up with a throne perched on top. On the throne was the last person I wanted to see. Kahmunrah. 

"Wild Flower! You're awake!" Jedidiah's voice called out. 

I saw him in a small cage, standing up. Kahmunrah looked up at his shout and turned to me. His sickening smile was back on his face. He stood up and came over to me. He knelt down in front of me, leaning in too close for comfort. 

"You will be my Queen, not my brother's," he said, his voice barely more than a whisper. 

"I will never be yours. You are not the type of person I like," I spat. 

He smirked, moving closer. I felt his breath on my face. I moved as far away as possible, pressing myself against the metal behind me. He grabbed me and made sure I couldn't move. His lips touched mine, and I felt like I was going to be sick. 

"Get away from Wild Flower!" Jedidiah shouted angrily. 

Kahmunrah ignored him. A crazy idea popped into my head, one that might get me killed. It would risk my relationship with Ahkmenrah, but it was the only choice I had. I took a deep breath and kissed him back. The move made him pull away, surprised. 

"Of course I'll be ours. I have changed my mind. You are better than your brother and deserve the throne," I whispered. 

He smiled and released me. I followed him up to the pile of gold. He had me sit down on a plush velvet cushion next to him. Jedidiah was staring at me in bewilderment, and I gave him a look that said 'I am playing with him.' Jedidiah nodded slightly and said nothing. I noticed a silver dagger near me, and I picked it up. 

"I hope your not going to stab me with that," Kahmunrah said. 

"No. I'm not. It's for self-defense against any of the people in this museum. If Larry, Ahkmenrah or anyone else tries to hurt me, I will use this," I explained. 

Kahmunrah nodded and let me have the dagger. I slipped it into my belt, making sure the handle was easily accessible. I heard footsteps and looked up. Ahkmenrah, Larry, Aziza and Napoleon and his soldiers entered. 

"Aziza, come here," I called gently. 

She jumped down from Larry's arms and ran over, curling up next to me. My friends looked at me in confusion. I rolled my eyes. Kahmunrah's eyes were lit up with malice. 

"It would seem, baby brother, that she belongs to me now," he sneered, standing up. 

"Be careful, dear," I said in a sickly sweet voice. 

He didn't hear the sarcasm in my voice and smiled at me. He kissed my forehead and walked down to the others. I looked at them, giving them a look that said 'it's all a game.' They frowned at me. 

"Nafretiri would never be yours. She's already been claimed by me," Ahkmenrah snarled. 

"She's changed her mind. She thinks I should have the throne, not you. She's mine now," his brother told him with a laugh. 

The expression on Ahkmenrah's face as he looked at me broke my heart. His expression was filled with hurt, betrayal, anger, and sadness. I bit my lip, feeling tears well in my eyes. I saw Jedidiah about to say something and shot him a look. He closed his mouth. I reached out and opened the cage, grabbing Jedidiah carefully. 

"Aziza, make sure he stays here," I said to my kitten, handing Jedidiah to her. 

She gently took him in her mouth, holding him carefully. Jedidiah was terrified. 

"You traitor!" Jedidiah shouted. 

I glared at him as I stood up. I went to stand next to Kahmunrah. He put an arm around me, missing the look of disgust on my face. 

"I need to talk to these trouble makers alone," I said to him. 

"Very well. Just don't get hurt. If you do, let me know," he replied. 

"Aziza," I called. 

She stood up, Jedidiah still in her mouth. I led them all out to a separate room, closing the door behind me. 

"You betrayed us," Larry said. 

"No, I didn't. I'm playing with him. Getting him to trust me before I turn on him. I need you to play along with it. Ahk, you are the only one who holds my heart. Please, trust me," I whispered my plan to them. 

They were silent, and I thought that they were going to be angry at me forever, never forgiving me for this. Then, Ahkmenrah moved forward and kissed me. Larry and Jedidiah turned away, giving us some privacy as we kissed. Ahkmenrah's hands were on my hips as he kissed my mouth passionately. 

"I will always trust you. We will do our best to play along with your plan, sweetheart," he murmured. 

I smiled and turned to Aziza. 

"You can let Jed go now," I instructed. 

She let him go and sat next to me. 

"Jed, I need you to go and find some help. See what you can do. Ahk, Larry, you need to figure out what the combination is to the tablet. I have an idea with it," I said. 

They nodded. I took out the dagger and put it to Ahkmenrah's throat. 

"I need to make it look real," I explained, seeing his scared expression. 

He nodded as we left the room. We entered where the others were, and Kahmunrah saw that I had a dagger to Ahkmenrah's throat. 

"What did he do?" Kahmunrah asked. "What did he do to you?!"

"He insulted me a bit. I sorted him out, though," I explained casually. 

Kahmunrah was seething, glaring daggers into his brother. Ahkmenrah held his brother's gaze with a level one. Kahmunrah pulled me behind him. It was then that he realized that Jedidiah was nowhere around. 

"Where is the little one?" he asked. 

In response, I pointed to my kitten. Realization came over his face. He nodded and turned to the other two. He shoved the tablet at his brother. 

"Find out the combination," he hissed. 

I nodded slightly from behind him. Ahkmenrah and Larry agreed, turning and walking out the door. I hoped my plan would work.


	4. The Plan Revealed

Ahkmenrah's POV

 

    I saw Savanna sitting on a velvet cushion next to my brother. What hurt me more was that she looked comfortable. 

    "Aziza, come here," she called. 

    The kitten leapt from Larry's arms and bounded over to her. I looked at her in confusion. She rolled her eyes as Kahmunrah stood up. 

    "It would seem, baby brother, that she belongs to me now," he said, stopping in front of us. 

    "Be careful, dear," Savanna said, her voice laced with sarcasm. 

    My brother didn't seem to notice and merely smiled at her. He kissed her forehead, and I resisted the urge to kill him. Savanna was mine, not his. 

    "Nafretiri would never be yours. She's already been claimed by me," I snarled at him. 

    "She's changed her mind. She thinks I should have the throne, not you. She's mine now," he said with a laugh. 

    I felt my heart break. I looked at her, hurt, betrayal, anger, and sadness on my face. Her eyes seemed to glaze over with tears, but I couldn't be sure. Jedidiah was about to say something, but Savanna shot him a glare, making him shut up. She took him from his cage, handing him to her kitten. 

    "Aziza, make sure he stays here," she said. 

    Aziza gently took Jedidiah in her mouth, making sure she didn't hurt him. 

    "You traitor!" he shouted, his fear evident in his voice. 

    Savanna glared at him as she stood up. She walked over and stopped next to my brother. Kahmunrah draped an arm around her shoulders, not noticing her look of disgust. 

    "I need to talk to these trouble makers alone," she said, looking at my brother. 

    "Very well. Just don't get hurt. If you do, let me know," he said, concern clear on his face. 

    "Aziza," she said, her kitten bounding over at the sound of her name. 

    She took us to a room, closing the door behind us. 

    "You betrayed us," Larry said. 

    "No, I didn't. I'm playing with him. Getting him to trust me before I turn on him. I need you to play along with it. Ahk, you are the only one who holds my heart. Please, trust me," she pleaded. 

    We didn't say anything for a while, watching her. She seemed to get more and more nervous the longer we stayed quiet. I moved forward, kissing her. Larry and Jedidiah turned away, giving us a little bit of privacy. My hands were on her hips as I kissed her passionately. 

    "I will always trust you. We will do our best to play along with your plan, sweetheart," I murmured. 

    "You can let Jed go now," she told Aziza. 

    Aziza did as she was told and sat next to her mistress. Savanna started to tell us what to do. 

    "Jed, I need you to go and find some help. See what you can do. Ahk, Larry, you need to figure out what the combination is to the tablet. I have an idea with it," she instructed. 

    We all nodded. She pulled out a silver dagger and placed it to my throat gently. 

    "I need to make it look real," she said. 

    We left the room, back to my brother. When he saw that she was holding a dagger to my throat, his expression turned angry. 

    "What did he do?" he asked. "What did he do to you?!"

    "He insulted me a bit. I sorted him out, though," Savanna lied easily. 

    My brother was seething, glaring at me. I met his gaze with one that said I wasn't scared of him. He looked at Aziza and frowned. 

    "Where's the little one?" he asked, turning to Savanna. 

    She merely pointed at Aziza. Realization spread across his face, and he nodded. He shoved the tablet into my arms, still glaring. 

    "Find out the combination," he snapped. 

    I saw Savanna nod behind his back, warning us to do as he said. Larry and I agreed to do so, and we left. I was silent as we made our way through the museum. We ran into Amelia, and she looked around. 

    "Where's the pretty Egyptian lady?" she asked. 

    "My brother has her. She has a plan to defeat him. I will let Larry explain," I mumbled, not wanting to talk to her. 

    "You love her, don't you?" Amelia asked. 

    "Yes. I do. I will get her back, no matter what," I said firmly. "We need to find the combination of the tablet before he hurts her."

    "Then what are we waiting for?" Amelia asked. 

    Larry and I chased after her as she led the way through the museum. We stopped in front of the bust of Teddy Rosevelt. 

    "Hello, Mr. President. I was wondering if you could help us with reading this tablet," Amelia said. 

    "You will find what you seek in the heart of Pharaoh's tomb," he read easily. 

    I was surprised. I looked at Larry, but he looked as lost as I did. I turned to the President. 

    "Thank you," I said. 

    "Let's go ask the Einsteins in the Museum of Space and Air," Larry suggested. "None of us know what that means."

    As we went to the museum, we heard people shouting. Quickly hiding, we saw it was Kahmunrah's men. I growled slightly, angry at my brother. When we made it to the Air and Space, we saw that the rockets were about to take off. Thankfully, Larry stopped them all. We saw the Einstein bobbleheads on the counter of one of the desks and walked over. Most of what they said went over my head, as I didn't know what they were talking about. 

    "My goodness, the answer is pi," Amelia said, snapping her fingers.     

    "It's 3.14159265," the lead Einstein said. 

    "Let's go," I said, turning away. 

    I hoped we were going to make it on time before Savanna was hurt. We ran as fast as we could, but a group of my brother's men stopped us. We jumped onto one of the planes, the cables holding it breaking. Amelia proved herself to be a pilot as she guided it around. A small cable on the plane came loose, and Amelia handed the control stick to Larry as she fixed it. We crashed through the window behind my brother's makeshift throne and slid across the floor. Amelia and I were thrown backward and hit the wall. I heard Larry arguing with my brother until that Al Capone guy came in with the Einstein bobblehead, spouting off the combination. I groaned as Kahmunrah yanked the tablet out of Larry's hands and gave him Jedidiah in the hourglass. 

    "At last, I will rule the world!" Kahmunrah declared, punching in the combination. 

    The gates opened, and his soldiers came flooding out. It was then that I realized that I couldn't see Savanna.


	5. Going Home

Savanna's POV

 

I heard Kahmunrah saying he would now control the world and groaned. He had figured out my plan and had hit me. I was actually surprised I wasn't dead. I was laying on the floor, bloodied and bruised. I knew I had to keep fighting and struggled to my feet, knowing that if I didn't fight, I could end up worse than how I was at the moment. I stumbled out from behind the gate and saw Kahmunrah's bird head soldiers. All eyes were drawn to me, and I heard Ahkmenrah gasp. 

"No," he whispered. 

Kahmunrah came over and was about to hit me when I punched him square in the jaw. Caught by surprise, he stumbled backward. It was then that the fight broke out. I heard Custer shout, and the sound of pounding feet could be heard. Ahkmenrah was trying to get to me, but he was caught up in fighting a group of soldiers. I was taking on Kahmunrah alone. I eventually managed to wrestle his scythe out of his grasp and hit him in the head with it. He was knocked out, falling to the floor. I saw the gate open again, and Larry started to shove the bad guys into it. He came over to get Kahmunrah, but I stopped him. 

"No," I said defiantly. 

The fighting had stopped now, and all eyes were on me. They looked at me like I was crazy. 

"What are you doing?" Larry asked. 

"It's not right to throw him into there. Sure, he is a jerk, but he doesn't deserve it. Would you throw someone who had hurt you a little bit in there? Kahmunrah didn't hurt you in any way. Let him go. You can move him to the British Museum, where his parents are," I said. 

Grumbling, Larry tied up Kahmunrah and threw him in a plane. He was taken to the British Museum and in the Egyptian department. Amelia offered to take us back to New York in her plane. Agreeing, we all piled in and took off. We walked inside to find the crates still open, and Nick was sitting on the counter. 

"How are we going to explain this to McPhee?" Larry asked, coming up beside me. 

"We tell him that the tablet is just special effects that bring the exhibits to 'life'," I said. 

"Okay, cool," he replied. 

"Is that okay with you, Ahk?" I asked. 

"Yes. And you should get yourself taken care of. What did he even do to you?" Ahkmenrah asked. 

"Oh, he figured out the plan and hit me a few times," I explained, waving it off. 

"Be careful, Wild Flower," Jedidiah told me sternly. 

"I'll try," I assured him. 

"You will be coming with me," Larry said. "I am gonna make sure you are okay."

Aziza purred and rubbed against my leg, looking up at me. I picked her up and followed Larry and Nick to their house, waving to the others as we left the museum. 

"Now, you are going to sit down here and get comfortable. Give me your house keys, and I will get you some of your clothes," Larry instructed. 

I handed him the keys, and he left. Nick sat next to me, looking over the wounds inflicted on my skin. He got a wet cloth and wiped some of the blood away from the wounds he was able and willing to get to. He was gentle with me, knowing better than to press too hard, lest he worsen some of the wounds. Larry came home a few minutes later with a bag of my clothes. 

"Thank you," I said, taking the bag and going to a different room to change. 

He waited, getting the things he would need to clean up the wounds. I came back out and let him clean me up, ignoring the slight uncomfortableness. When he was finished, he let me rest up. The last thing I remembered was Aziza curling up next to me. Then the world gave way to the realm of dreams.


End file.
